


Make Sure To Stretch

by phantomlove908



Series: 'textsfromthetailors' inspired [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BFF Merlin and Harry, M/M, Slightly OC Merlin, drinking buddies, scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: “Are we really that old?”“Speak for yourself, Harry.”





	Make Sure To Stretch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarbarafromGR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbarafromGR/gifts).



> Thanks to the lovely, varvarafromgr who requested this. 
> 
> As always, look for me on tumblr, phantomlove908:  
> https://phantomlove908.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to request any other posts!!
> 
> Here is the original post: http://textsfromthetailors.tumblr.com/post/168827162080/image-submitted-by-wordsfly-writes-ff-641-i

Harry poured some scotch for Merlin. 

“Are we really that old?”

“Speak for yourself, Harry,” he laughed, “you’re older than me.” Merlin gave him a wicked smirk, “Why, are you worried that you’re getting too old to keep up with your boy? It’s nothing a magic blue pill can’t fix,” he winked.

Harry choked on his drink and started to cough hysterically while Merlin chortled.

Harry took one deep breath once he was able to. “I’ll have you know, keeping  _ it _ up,” he said while lifting his eyebrows to emphasize, “is not the issue.  _ It _ is still working quite well, actually. 

“Then what,” he lifted his glass to tell Harry to fill it up again.

Once the bottle was safely back on the coffee table, Harry looked back up to Merlin.

“I accidentally hurt my back while Eggsy and I were having sex.”

Merlin began to cackle so wildly that he was forced to set the glass down due to fears of spilling it. “Wow,” he managed in between breaths, “I cannot fucking believe that. I won’t ever let you live this down.”

Harry narrowed his gaze on his friend, “You’re supposed to be my friend.”

“Of course I am, that’s why I’m laughing.” He took a sip of scotch, “Look at it this way. You’re an old man in his 50’s getting laid by a young bloke in his 20’s. I’d call that a win!”

“But I’m still old.”

“Which is what makes it a win. You’ll just have to stretch and warm up now before that type of strenuous activity. So, cheers!”


End file.
